Forced Joker Smile
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: Two twins with a similar past like Allen Walker's but different join the order after many years training under General Klaud Nine. What kind of powers and feelings can this set of mischief makers cook up without reveling one of their terrible past?
1. Welcome To the Order Part One

Forced _**Joker**_ Smile

Mask One: Welcome to the Order Part One

"Oi~! Matte~!" a tall male looking teenager yelled as he held out his hand towards a train as it was getting ready to leave the somewhat crowed station while running as fast as his long slender legs could carry him. He wore a plain white grayish T-shirt underneath a open navy blue cotton jacket that the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Navy blue lines ran down the sides of his sky blue tight like pants that went into his black knee high boots. A black handkerchief with a light blue crescent moon design was tied neatly and loosely around his neck. On his right arm were two silver bracelets that clashed with one another as the teenager continued to run while carrying a black suitcase in his left hand. A black eye patch covered his right eye, leaving a sea green eye free to see. His crimson like red hair was somewhat long as it helped bring out his feminine looking face more.

"They can't understand Japanese, idiot!" a short female looking teenager exclaimed as she ran after the red haired boy. She wore a black and red Chinese style kimono that stopped a little before her black long boots that went a little above her knees. A bright red ribbon with skinny white lines design on it was tied nicely around her neck as she held an oddly white suitcase in her left hand. Her red eyes held a fire within them as she glared at the red haired teenager with disgust and annoyance. Her sleek black hair was rather long for it reached that back of her legs when it was tied up into long pigtails.

Upon hearing the black hair's words, the red hair teenager stop in his tracks and quickly turned to look at her with a glare of anger showing brightly in his eye causing the black hair teenager stop as well.

"I am not an idiot, you ga-" the red hair teen started but was interrupted by the black hair teen.

"The train is about to leave." She said as she pointed towards their train as it blew its whistle causing the red hair teen to quickly spin on his heel and quickly ran towards the nearest door.

"Wait~!" He exclaimed as he yet again held up his right hand with the black hair teen running after him.

"Why must I have an idiot for a twin?" the black hair teen huffed in annoyance.

"Did…I ever tell you…how much…I hate cliffs!" the red hair teen said as he kneeled on the ground while trying to catch his breath after climbing all the way up to the road to the Black Order Headquarters. The black hair teen stood over him while having a small smirk on her face while her eyes glowed with mischief.

"You've told me countless of times that you hate cliffs and climbing them~." the black hair teen sang happily.

"No wonder you didn't tell me anything about this place being on a freaking cliff!" the red hair teen exclaimed as he glared at the black hair teen as her smirk grew into a big smile upon her face.

"Temper, temper, _sister_ dear~!" the black hair teen said teasingly.

"Aw, shut the hell up, Yo!" the red hair teen exclaimed as _she_ slowly got to her feet and began to dust herself off.

"Language, sister Youji, you're supposed to appear as a lady…or we'll be mistaken for each other again!" Yo said innocently while giving her sister an evil glare.

"Says the one that looks like a girl and is, in fact, wearing women's clothing and is also talking in a high pitch voice when _his_ voice is supposed to be deeper than that and also supposed to be wearing _men's_ clothing, Mr. I'm a gay little bitch!" Youji said as she began walking up the path to the entrance rather quickly.

"I'm going to kill you~!" Yo said in a deeper voice compared to before as he sent swords towards his sister as she began to run away with him following shortly behind.

"That's only if you can catch me, gei no kurosu doressa-!" Youji smirk evilly while laughing as she looked back at her brother.

"Oya anata-!" Yo growled as he glared more at Youji.

Youji merely laughed as she looked straight ahead of her and quickly slid to a stop, landing on her bum while Yo, who was hot on her trail, tripped over her and hit his head on something hard before slumping to the ground.

"Itai itai!" Yo mumbled in pain as he put his hands on his head and curled up into a ball, causing Youji to crack up laughing.

"Anata ga doko ni iku ka o misadame nai koto nitaishite, sore wa anata ga te ni ireru mono desu, oroka na gei no ijiwaru na onna!" Youji said while laughing at her brother's stupidity.

"Urusai!" Yo grunted as he kicked Youji in the stomach, causing her to loose her breath for a moment.

"Hey, are you guys Youji and Yo Akuma? General Klaud Nine's apprentices?" a somewhat deep male's voice asked out of nowhere, causing both Youji and Yo to quickly stand up and look around the area only to find a golem flying near them.

"Yeah," they both said in unison after a moment's hesitation as they looked at the golem weirdly.

"You two may come in, we have your letter of recommendation from General Klaud Nine. Lenalee will take you to see Chief Komui Lee after she gives you a quick tour of our Headquarters." The voice continued through the golem as it flew towards the gates as they began to open up.

Youji and Yo slowly turned their heads behind them towards the now open gate and saw a Chinese looking girl with dark greenish looking hair tied into long pigtails that seemed to go half way down her back. She wore a dark bluish and white short coat and mini skirt along with thigh high dark colored boots. Within her hands was a gray colored clip board with some papers on it. Youji and Yo merely stared at her for a bit before one of them spoke to break the silence.

"Are you Lenalee?" Youji asked as slowly started walking towards the girl while dragging her brother after her.

They girl gave them both a smile while nodding her head yes. "And you two must be Youji and Yo Akuma." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, though _I'm_ Youji while _he's_ Yo." Youji said as she pointed to herself then her brother.

"Yeah, I know, in General Klaud Nine's letter she described you while saying that you two weren't what you seem to be." Lenalee said while giggling a little.

"Thank God that there's someone who can the difference between us!" Yo exclaimed in his normal male voice.

"That's a relief, we can not begin to tell you how many people have mistaken us for the other, even back when we didn't look like this!" Youji exclaimed while bringing up past memories of them being younger.

"Well, let's save that for another time." Lenalee said as she slowly turned towards the front doors of the Headquarters. "Anyway we should head in now." Lenalee continued as she pointed towards inside.

"Sounds good to us!" both Youji and Yo said in unison as they quickly walked after Lenalee inside as the gates closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi Matte<em>**_ - Hey Wait!_

**_Gei no kurosu doressa-_**_ - gay cross dresser_

**_Oya antana-!_**_ - why you!_

**_Itai itai_**_ - ouch ouch_

_**Anata ga doko ni iku ka o misadame nai koto nitaishite, sore wa anata ga te ni ireru mono desu, oroka na gei no ijiwaru na onna** - that's what you get for not looking where you're going, stupid gay bitch_

**_Urusai_**_ - shut up in this case_

**_Youji_**_ - child, infant, baby, crib, tasks, things to do, toothpick_

**_Akuma_**_ - demon_


	2. Welcome the the Order Part Two

Mask Two: Welcome to the Order Part Two

"_Dear Chief Komui, I am sending two apprentices of mine that I had for almost ten years under my wing to become true Exorcists. Their names are Youji and Yo Akuma, they were once identical twins up until their parents died and were turned into Akuma due to Youji and Yo's grief over their deaths which called the Millennium Earl to them. I happened to stumble upon the scene soon enough to see the whole thing from start to finish, ending with Youji and Yo's Innocence activating and subconsciously killing their parents. After the mayhem, I walked over to them to see if they were alright. However, they didn't leave the near death experience unharmed. The cost of their safety and lives was Youji's real right and Yo's real left eye. However, new eyes that could see the trapped souls within the Akuma disguised or not, quickly took the originals places. Ever since then, they have usually stood next to each other on the side of their cursed eye; that appears to be the easiest way to tell who's who. If they however are separated from each other, just remember that the black hair one is Yo and the red hair one is Youji also that Youji is the girl and Yo is the boy despite that they may not look like it. -Yours Truly, General Klaud Nine._" A Chinese looking man with long dark color hair that seemed to curl at the ends read as he leaned a against a wooden desk that was pilled with papers that looked like it had less compared to the papers scattered all about on the floor with only a little path of purple and white square tile leading out. The man wore a light blue sweater underneath a white and black coat indicating that he was the Chief of the science department along with a pair of white pants and ironically slippers. On top his head was a white beret that seemed to make his wire-frame pentagonal glasses stand out a little more to Youji and Yo who sat on a surprisingly clear couch. "That was what the letter said which gives you a good excuse for not taking the X-ray exam done by our Gatekeeper." The man continued.

"Gatekeeper?" Youji asked questionably.

"The thing that Yo hit his head on after tripping over you that was our Gatekeeper." The man, Komui, said with a smile.

"Oh," Youji said, turning her head towards Yo who sat on her right side. "You need to apologize to the Gatekeeper!"

"What's wrong with you now? I don't remember you having any sugar while coming here." Yo said while looking at his sister sternly.

"I'm tired, that's why." Youji said as she looked at her brother sleepily.

"When are you not tired?" Yo asked sternly.

"When I had something to eat and drink or when I'm fighting Akuma." Youji said as she scratched her head some.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to rest soon enough but first we need you two to see Hevlaska before you do anything else." Komui said as he stood on his feet and started walking out of the paper filled room that was his office.

"Who's Hevlaska?" Yo and Youji asked in unison as they stood up and walked after Komui.

"Hevlaska is one of your Exorcists who has been with us since the Order first began." Komui explained as he, Yo and Youji stood on a platform that was currently heading down. "She's the one that keeps the Innocence that we collect safe until we fine their accommodators."

"So why do we have to meet her?" Yo asked as he put his hand on his hip.

"So she can learn about your Innocence." Komui said as he brought the now glowing platform to a stop.

"Learn about our Innocence?" Youji said questionably as pale blue ghost like hands slowly crept up behind her and Yo.

As the hands got closer to them, both Youji and Yo quickly snapped their heads around enough to see the hands wrapping themselves around the both them. Before they had time to realize what was going on, they were quickly lifted up into the air.

"Komui, what the hell's going on?" Yo yelled while trying to break free from the hands' grip.

"It's just Hevlaska trying to learn about your Innocence!" Komui said carefreely.

"What the fuck do you mean that "it's just Hevlaska", you giddy dumbass!" Yo yelled as his anger and frustration grew higher.

"Turn around and see for yourself, Mr. Foul Mouth." Komui said with a slight smirk.

Yo turned his head around, just to see what that stupid Komui meant, and to his surprise saw a huge lightish blue creature that he has never seen before in his life.

"So, Hevlaska, what do you think about these soldiers of life?" Komui asked as he adjusted his glasses a little.


	3. Early moring quarrels

Mask Three: Early Morning Quarrels lead to group missions

As the sun shown brightly upon the Black Order Headquarters, Yo slowly dragged his feet towards the cafeteria as he let out a big yawn. His long hair was down, reaching to his ankles. How he so hated his sister's fear of heights, if it wasn't for that stupid Komui ordering him to take her to her new room; he would have more time to sleep.

"Did Miss Drag Queen forget to put on her make up today?" a deep yet high pitch female voice said from behind Yo teasingly.

"And this is coming from the one that passed out from fear last night." Yo growled as he stopped in his tracks while clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"So early in the morning and yet so mean, Yo~! You need to take better care of your sister!" Youji continued teasingly as she pulled some of her brother's hair back as she passed by him.

"Watashi wa itsuka sonouchi anata o korosu tsumori desu." Yo growled under his breath as he sent every weapon imaginable towards his sister as she turned into a corner, which he followed soon after.

"Well, hi~! You must be the new guys~!" an Indian looking man exclaimed as Youji and Yo walked into the somewhat packed looking cafeteria, making them almost jump into the air. The man wore a sleeveless chef's overall and for the oddest reason, to Youji and Yo, sunglasses. His hair was a dark color and was tied into a much kept looking braids as he stood behind a window like opening in the wall that reminder both Yo and Youji of a ticket window.

"Y-yeah, we are." Youji said as she started walking towards the man with Yo following close behind.

"My~! Aren't you two a bunch of little cuties~! The name's Jeryy!" The man, Jeryy said as he quickly looked Youji and Yo up and down.

"Nice to meet you Jeryy, my name's Youji Akuma and I'm actually a girl. And this is my brother Yo Akuma." Youji said as she bowed slightly to Jeryy while she extended a hand towards Yo as he bowed too.

"Oh~! Look on the manners on these two guys~!" Jeryy exclaimed causing Yo to glare around the area as he and Youji stood up. "So, you hungry? You can have anything you want!"

"Hontouni?" Youji exclaimed as her eyes partially grew wide with joy.

"Why of course you can!" Jeryy exclaimed.

"In that case, can I have fifty sticks of Mitarashi Dango." Yo said as he got closer to the window.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Jeryy asked, confusingly.

"Yes." Yo said bluntly.

"And what will you have, Youji?" Jeryy asked as he and Yo turned their heads towards Youji as she had a finger on her chin, deep in thought.

"Seventy sticks of Bocchan Dango with a cup green tea please." Youji said with a smile while getting weird looks from both Jeryy and Yo.

"Are you…sure that you can eat that much?" Yo asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Youji said happily as she nodded her head.

"After thirty whole minutes of getting our food, you're still eating." Yo said as he held a cup of tea in his hands as he watched his sister slowly start on the last stick of her breakfast meal.

"It's not my fault that I like to enjoy my food!" Youji exclaimed between her teeth as she continued eating her food.

"Whatever," Yo said as he looked at the other tables with no interest in anything he came upon a scene of two boys glaring at each other. "What's going on over there?"

"What's going on where?" Youji asked as looked to where her brother was looking towards.

"Over there," Yo said as he pointed towards a rather short, white hair boy wearing a white dress shirt underneath a brown vest along with a pair of dark colored pants glaring at a taller long dark high ponytail style hair boy wearing a black and white Exorcist uniform. "It looks like things about to get crazy soon; we should leave while we can before we get caught up in to…Youji?" Yo said as he got up from his seat only to find his sister missing from hers.

"What's going on over here, guys?" Youji exclaimed with a wide smile as she stood next to the dark hair and white hair boys.

"Youji!" Yo exclaimed in his head as he quickly turned to look at his idiot of sister with a look of shock and horror.

"Mind your own damn business, boy!" The dark hair boy growled towards Youji while giving her the glare.

"Kanda, you shouldn't talk like in front of girls! It's rude!" the white hair boy growled to the dark hair boy.

"Yeah, Kanda josei no samurai!" Youji chirped while Yo slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead at his sister's teasing.

"Sore, gei no kurosu doressa- wa nani deshita ka?" Kanda growled in his native tongue.

"Sumimasen, keredomo watashi no kyoudai wa, watashi, josei no samurai dewanaku, gei no kurosu doressa- desu." Youji said with an evil smile.

"Moyashi shunkan." Kanda growled while glaring at Youji.

"Shounen o aisuru samurai~!" Youji said while have an evil smiling look on her face.

"Sorry about my sister, she likes to tease anyone that has long hair and is male." Yo whispered to the white hair boy while the other people within the cafeteria scouted father away from Youji and Kanda.

"It's alright. My name's Allen Walker." Allen said with a smile.

"Yo Akuma, my twin sister is Youji Akuma." Yo said as he pointed towards Youji.

"Kanda, Youji, Allen, Yo, cut it out!" Reever exclaimed from the hall.

Youji and Kanda slowly turned their heads towards the nearest open door where it had Lenalee standing by herself while Yo and Allen lowered their gazes some till they saw Reever hiding behind Lenalee.

"Report to Komui's office now, you have an assignment!" Reever yelled while hiding behind Lenalee's legs.

"What?" Allen, Kanda, and Youji exclaimed as they looked at Komui with disbelief.

"You heard me; the four of you will be going to the city of Mater for the mission." Komui said sternly.

"But why the hell do I have to go with that idiot of all people?" Youji and Kanda yelled as they pointed to each other while giving glares to both Komui and to each other.

"Now, now, this is a prefect way to make new friends, especially since Youji, Yo and Allen are still new here." Komui stated while Yo pulled Youji and Kanda apart and stood between them.

"Just hurry up and give us the information we need or else we'll have a big cat fight on our hands!" Yo exclaimed as he slammed his hands on Komui's desk while earning glares from his sister and Kanda, which he could care less about.

"Well, alright." Komui sighed as he handed each Exorcist a black and silver whitish folder. "These contain a more detailed report about your mission which you'll have plenty of time to read on the way their." Komui said as Youji started flipping through the numerous pages of information that she was supposed to remember before starting the actual mission.

"I'm going to fail this mission." Youji thought as she silently closed the folder shut while whimpering quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watashi wa itsuka sonouchi anata o korosu tsumori desu <strong>means I am so going to kill you one of these days or something like that_

_**Hontouni **means really?_

_**Kanda josei no samurai **Youji is calling Kanda a female samurai_

_**Sore, gei no kurosu doressa- wa nani deshita ka **what was that, gay cross dresser?_

**_Sumimasen, keredomo watashi no kyoudai wa, watashi, josei no samurai dewanaku, gei no kurosu doressa- desu _**_means sorry, but my brother is the gay cross dresser not me, female samurai_

_**Moyashi shunkan **beansprout second_

_**Shounen o aisuru samurai **boy loving samurai**  
><strong>_


	4. The ride there

Mask Four: The ride there

"So we're going to this city because there might be some Innocence located there?" Youji asked as she sat upside down on the seat near Kanda while Yo sat across from her as the train rode on.

"Didn't you read the info?" Yo retorted as he sent a glare at Youji.

"I was just making sure that I didn't read wrong." Youji whined like as if she was a little kid.

"You really must be an idiot if you can't even reread something so simple." Kanda commented which gained a glare from Youji.

"You have no say in this, josei no samurai!" Youji growled before tumbling to her feet and quietly leaving the little room.

"Why does she keep calling me that?" Kanda asked with no concern at all in his voice.

"It's because you have long hair and despite the death glare that you have on 24/7, you pretty much have a _very_ feminine looking face." Yo said with a slight smirk that was barely noticeable.

Kanda sent a glare towards Yo who merely shrugged it off with a smile, making Kanda more furious.

"Are you making fun of me now?" Kanda exclaimed through the door as Youji and Allen sat outside the door, playing a game of Old Maid with their finder for the mission, Toma.

"What's there to make fun of that isn't new?" Yo said teasingly as the sound of clattering and blades hitting against each other could be heard from within.

"Sounds like those two are bonding." Allen said as he picked a card from Youji's hand.

"My brother is like that, he won't stop until he's either in the hospital or the other's dead." Youji said as she picked a card from Toma's hand and frowned.

"Looks like you're old maid, Mistress Akuma." Toma said teasingly.

"If you're going to call me by my last name, say "Master" instead and save the "Mistress" for my brother." Youji said while Toma picked out a card from Allen's hand.

"I heard that!" Yo exclaimed through the door angrily.

"You were meant to!" Youji said as she smirked a little as Allen carelessly picked the Joker card. "By the way, what was Kanda Dango's reaction to your Innocence being activated?" Youji asked as she looked at the door.

"All I freaking got was a "Che" and that was the end of it!" Yo exclaimed.

"Then he's either going to be surprised by mine or not." Youji said as she picked a card from Toma's hand and placed her first match of the game.

"What do yours and Yo's Innocence look like when activated?" Allen asked as Toma picked a card from his hand.

"Well, I and Yo's Innocence are both Parasite type Innocence that, well, with Yo's makes his hands turn into sickle like blades while his arms turn into bendable handles in the first level while in the second turns his feet and legs into the same thing as his arms and legs with half of a black and white upside down crescent moon shape eye Joker mask that looks like he's really smiling that only covers his eyes." Youji said as Allen took a card from her hand.

"So, what about yours, what does it look like?" Allen asked while Youji took a card from Toma's hand.

"It's kinda hard to explain, it's just one of those things that you have to see for yourself!" Youji said nervously while scratching the back of her head.


	5. The Reveling of the Joker's first act

Mask Five: The Reveling of the Joker's first performance

"Where did Allen run off to?" Youji asked to herself as she walked around the city of Mater looking for her white hair comrade that went on his own to fight some of the Akuma.

Out of the four exorcists, Allen went off on his own to take care of the Akuma while Youji went with him to give him some back up if needed but now it appears that she can't find him.

"He didn't go that far, did he?" Youji asked while looking around the area. "Well, since he's nowhere to be found at the moment, might as well use my eye." Youji said as she pulled her eye patch down, reveling a sky blue color eye that quickly turned white with black circles at the center of the eye.

She slowly looked around the area carefully to make sure that she didn't leave a single spot unlooked for Akuma. Just when she was about to look towards her left, someone went zooming past her that had white hair.

"Allen!" Youji exclaimed as she deactivated her eye and quickly covered it up with her eye patch before running over to her injured comrade.

"I'm fine!" Allen groaned as he managed to get up onto his feet.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you went up against a higher level Akuma?" Youji exclaimed as she helped Allen keep his balance.

"That's because the Akuma I was fighting happened to evolve into level two." Allen groaned.

"What? And you went up against something like that?" Youji exclaimed as she started walking down the path with Allen leaning on her.

"I had no choice it was an Akuma." Allen said.

"Well, what kind of power does it have?" Youji asked as she looked at Allen with worry in her eye.

"It seems he can copy a person's ability like a mirror." Allen groaned.

"Great, a mirror type." Youji groaned as well.

"By the sounds of it, you must have met an Akuma like that somewhere before." Allen said as he noticed the groan in Youji's voice.

"Something like that," Youji said as she continued to walk with Allen beside her.

"Found you Exorcist!" a clown looking Akuma exclaimed as he appeared behind Allen and Youji.

"Shit!" Youji whispered under her breath as she pushed Allen out of the way and turned towards the Akuma only to be pushed away like some useless doll.

"Youji!" Allen exclaimed as he got to his feet and ran over to where Youji had made contact.

"Itai!" Youji groaned as she slowly got up.

"Well, well, another Exorcist! This must be my lucky day!" the Akuma said as it looked towards Youji.

"Yeah, but this one is going to kick your ass to the point where you can't sit on it for weeks to come." Youji said as she looked at the Akuma with a determined look on her face.

"Oh, really?" the Akuma said sarcastically, "Then show me what you got!"

"Gladly!" Youji said as she pulled up her handkerchief over her mouth and nose where it looked like it fit perfectly there.

"Youji, are you sure?" Allen asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine; you go to where my brother and Kanda are and tell them about the one lone Akuma that's here." Youji said as she walked in front of the Akuma.

"You must be joking, after seeing your comrade in pain while fighting, you plan to take me on all by yourself?" the Akuma asked jokingly.

"I've dealt with Akuma that are way higher than you." Youji said sternly as she glared at the Akuma.

"Why you!" the Akuma screamed as it made a charge at Youji.

"Innocence activate!" Youji said as her arms and hands started to take shape. "Level one!"

Allen's eyes grew wide with shock as he saw Youji's Innocence, it made her right arm turn completely white while her fingers were long and blade like that was practically identical to her left that was black but the finger blades looked sharper than the right's.

"My, my, don't you look scary!" the Akuma teased as it laughed its head off.

"I'll make you beg for "Mother"." Youji said as she grabbed the Akuma's throat as quick as a blink of an eye.


End file.
